


Пять раз, когда Дэниэлу и Дилану пришлось быть рядом не по своей воле (и один, когда они точно этого хотели)

by Toshirei



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshirei/pseuds/Toshirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смотрите название :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Дэниэлу и Дилану пришлось быть рядом не по своей воле (и один, когда они точно этого хотели)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Dylan & Daniel Were Trapped Together (And One Time They Weren't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450543) by [miss_whimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy). 



> Переведено с любезного разрешения автора.  
> Вычитано чудесной Элот, переведено благодаря поддержке смутно, и тому адовому пламени, которое вызывает в моей душе этот фильм.

— Это ты виноват, — прошипел Дэнни Дилану на ухо.

Дилан поспорил бы, не будь и правда (частично) виноват. А разговор об оплошностях самого Дэнни мог подождать до момента, когда пять вооруженных охранников окажутся подальше от их укрытия. Они стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу — грудь Дэнни к спине Дилана. Закуток, в котором они спрятались, можно было с натяжкой назвать чуланом, но он был явно не рассчитан на двух взрослых людей.

— И как мы отсюда выберемся? — продолжал шипеть Дэнни, в приступе раздражения не беспокоясь, что их могут услышать. — Я же говорил, что нам не сюда. Ты меня никогда не слушаешь. Почему ты никогда…

Дилан отвел назад руку и крепко сжал его бедро, предупреждая об опасности.  
Дэнни немедленно замолчал, и его, кажется, даже напряжение немного отпустило. Шею Дилана согревали сбившиеся выдохи. Хм. Интересно. Когда им перестанет грозить поимка, стоит изучить эту реакцию получше. Дилан прижал ухо к двери, прислушиваясь, и начал выжидать.

***

Как будто наручников было мало. Смех Лулы ужасно раздражал.

— Не смешно!

— Ну, чуть-чуть, — Джек пытался и не мог скрыть улыбку. — Сам посуди. Вы. Застряли в наручниках.

Лула, успокоившаяся было, снова начала посмеиваться. Фыркнув, Дэнни повернулся к Дилану.

— Ты хоть пытаешься нас освободить?

Дилан его проигнорировал, все еще стараясь справиться с наручниками.

— Тише, тише, малыш Дэнни, — протянул Мэррит. — Дилана не в чем обвинить. Это ты сам постарался.

Дэнни и сам это знал, и от этого было только хуже.

— Слушай, тогда у меня были веские причины.

— Хватит дергаться, — рыкнул Дилан. Все примолкли. — Сидеть.

Дэнни подумал, что Дилан обращается к нему, но Лула и Меррит, до того стоявшие, тоже немедленно сели. Дилан удобства ради притянул руку Дэнни поближе. Дэнни ладонью ощутил исходящее от груди Дилана тепло, и дыхание его на секунду сбилось. Он искренне надеялся, что команда ничего не заметила.

— Не волнуйся, — шепнул Дилан. — Они подумают, что ты из-за наручников не в духе.

— Так и есть, — отозвался Дэнни, разыгрывая непонимание.

— Ага. — ответил Дилан. — Я так и понял.

И, подмигнув, — Дэнни покраснел как старшеклассник — расстегнул наручники и отпустил его руку.

***

Очнулся Дилан, очевидно, в багажнике; тряхнул головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Ноги оказались не связаны — хоть в чем-то повезло. Руки были выкручены за спину и скованы наручниками. Дилан пошевелил пальцами и почувствовал, как они скользнули по чужой руке. Он попытался было перекатиться на спину, но сделать это, не придавив человека сзади, оказалось невозможно. Вместо этого он глянул через плечо и увидел Дэнни.

— Атлас, — он схватил Дэнни за запястье и, как мог в ограниченном пространстве багажника, потряс. — Дэнни, ну же. Просыпайся.

Наконец раздался стон, за ним — кашель. Дилан с облегчением выдохнул.

— С пробуждением.

Дэнни опять закашлялся.

— Вот выберемся из машины, и я все сразу брошу.

— Что за детский подход? — с улыбкой отозвался Дилан. — Сам знаешь, твоя жизнь стала куда увлекательней.

— О да, — отозвался Дэнни, попутно расстегивая обе пары наручников. — Обожаю чередовать побеги от полиции, проходы на волоске от смерти и шоу для публики.

Дилан, освобожденный от наручников, смог повернуться к Дэнни лицом.

— О, язвительный тон! Но я знаю: тебе все это нравится, так что хватит жаловаться.

— Язвительный тон.

— Ага. Почти не отличишь от твоих обычных интонаций, конечно. К счастью, я тебя слишком хорошо знаю.

— Ты не такой забавный, каким себя считаешь, — отбил Дэнни.— У тебя есть план или так и будем друг друга подкалывать, пока машина не остановится?

— Как будто подколки тебя не радуют, — Дилан прополз вперед, наполовину улегшись на Дэнни, и уперся рукой во внутреннюю стенку багажника. — Ну привет.

Дэнни, занервничав, отвел взгляд.

— Ммм, что ты…

Дилан улыбнулся.

— Секунду, — он подтянул к себе колено и, резко выпрямив его, ударил по багажнику, выбивая габаритный и задний фонари.

— Так у тебя есть план, — впервые Дэнни посмотрел Дилану прямо в глаза.

— У меня всегда есть план, солнышко.

***

— И почему, когда так происходит, ты всегда настолько спокоен? — Дэнни легонько толкнул ногой Дилана в бедро.

Лифт замер пятнадцать минут назад, и им оставалось только ждать, пока Джек доберется до диспетчерской, чтобы снова его запустить. Так что они сидели друг напротив друга, играя в «войну», чтобы скоротать время.

— Не помню, чтобы застревал так раньше, — отозвался Дилан.

— Когда мы были в чулане, — напомнил Дэнни.

Дилан засмеялся.

— Заткнись. Или в багажнике. Ты помнишь багажник.

— Я хорошо помню багажник, — согласился Дилан. — К чему ты ведешь?

— Ты всегда сохраняешь спокойствие. Как у тебя получается?

Дилан пожал плечами.

— Приходится. Я тренировался. Нельзя потратить тридцать лет на составление плана и не научиться терпению.

— Мне не нравится ждать.

— Я заметил.

— И теперь ты надо мной смеешься.

Дилан нахмурился.

— Вовсе нет. У всех свои таланты. Я не против подождать, если то, чего я жду, того стоит.

— Почему мне кажется, что мы уже не о застрявшем лифте?

— А мы о нем?

— Дилан…

Неожиданно лифт дернулся и снова пополз вверх.

— Спасен в последний момент, — пробормотал Дилан, сгребая колоду и пряча её в карман пальто. — Кажется, последний раунд за мной.

***

Дэнни снова подергал ручку и раздраженно фыркнул, когда дверь не поддалась.

— Сядь и расслабься уже, — Дилан удобно устроился в кресле с высокой спинкой. — Нас рано или поздно выпустят.

Он глотнул бренди из стакана и перевернул страницу книги.

— Тебе что, плевать на то, что нас заперли? — спросил Дилан, плюхаясь в точно такое же кресло напротив.

— Нас запирали в местах и похуже, — ответил Дилан, не отрывая глаз от книги. — Наслаждайся, пока можешь.

Дэнни покачал головой.

— Нет уж. Никаких разумных причин запирать в комнате…

Позабавленный, Дилан оторвался от книги и поймал взгляд Дэнни.

— Неужели?

— Знаешь, почему они это сделали? — Дэнни вспыхнул.

— Знаю. Неловко получилось, но намерения были самые благие. Они твои друзья и переживают за тебя.

Дэнни снова затряс головой.

— Тут не о чем говорить.

— Согласен, — ответил Дилан. — Хватит разговоров. Пора кому-нибудь сделать шаг.

Дэнни уставился на Дилана.

— Что?

— Но я уже думал об этом, и практически уверен, что первый шаг за тобой.

— Почему?

Дилан отложил книгу на журнальный столик, поднял бокал и сделал еще глоток.

— Если я сейчас тебя поцелую, тебе это скорее всего не понравится. Может быть, ты решишь, что у нас сговор с твоими друзьями. Или даже, что это я все спланировал.

— А ты спланировал? — Дэнни подался вперед, поневоле заинтригованный.

Дилан усмехнулся.

— Нет. Я не собираюсь предавать твое доверие. Ты мне нравишься. Ты талантлив. Увлечен. И — верь или нет — но мне правда не все равно чего ты хочешь. Поэтому я открываю карты. Но первый шаг я делать не буду.

Он снова откинулся в кресло и поднял книгу.

— Дверь уже открыта.

Дэнни посмотрел на дверь. На Дилана.

— Я не понимаю.

— У тебя есть время на размышление.

***

Поездка из аэропорта заняла больше времени, чем они рассчитывали, и, когда они добрались до отеля, Лула уже спала на плече у Джека, а Меррит зевал каждые две минуты. Дэнни поспешил вперед, чтобы зарегистрироваться, пока Джек осторожно брал на руки спящую Лулу, а Дилан доставал багаж.

— Вот, — Дэнни вложил в ладонь Меррита два ключа, — один тебе, другой — голубкам.

Меррит настолько вымотался, что даже не отреагировал на эту маленькую речь, лишь прикрыл рот рукой во время очередного зевка, а затем подхватил сумки — свою, Джека и Лулы. Дэнни знал, что утром он еще поплатится за этот маневр, но надеялся, что ночь будет того стоить.

Не оглядываясь на Дилана, он зашагал к лифтам и изловчился пропустить тот лифт, в который уже зашли Меррит и Джек с Лулой. Дилан наблюдал за ним, пока они ехали наверх. Дэнни изо всех сил старался делать вид, что ничего не замечает. Никаких обсуждений в лифте. Их ждала нормальная комната с дверью, запирающейся на замок. И кроватью. О кровати забывать тоже не стоило.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Дилан, когда они вдвоем очутились в их номере.  
Они и кровать.

Дэнни прикусил губу и спрыгнул со своего личного утеса:

— Первый шаг.

— Это очень серьезный шаг.

— Я верю в необходимость полной отдачи.

— Тогда ночь у нас будет очень насыщенная.

— Я так и думал.

Дилан подошел ближе, вторгаясь в его личное пространство.

— Уверен?

Дэнни знал, что терпение никогда не станет его сильной чертой. Возможно поэтому Дилан был ему так нужен.

— Уверен.

Он притянул Дилана еще ближе и поцеловал. Дилан тут же обнял его: одна ладонь легла Дэнни на затылок, другая — на поясницу. Дэнни приоткрыл губы и провел языком по нижней губе Дилана. Оба застонали. Они упали на кровать, не расцепляя рук.

— Спасибо, господи, — выдохнул Дилан, прижавшись губами к шее Дэнни. — Я вечность ждал.

Дэнни усмехнулся.

— Неужели? Мистер Терпение, и вот твое терпение на исходе. Очаровательно.

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, — Дилан оторвался от Дэнни, чтобы сбросить туфли и стянуть пиджак.

Дэнни сел, посмеиваясь.

— Я думал, мы будем воспитывать _мое_ терпение.

— А?

— Наручники в верхнем кармане рюкзака, — Дэнни стянул рубашку через голову и отшвырнул ее в сторону.

Дилан рассмеялся и наклонился за очередным поцелуем.

— Ты изумительный.

Дэнни улыбнулся и поцеловал Дилана в ответ.

— Я рад, что ты это заметил.


End file.
